Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to package capacitors, and more particularly, to switchable package capacitors.
Background
A power distribution network (PDN) may be used to distribute power from a power supply (e.g., a battery) to various circuits on a die. Inductance and capacitance in the PDN may cause the impedance of the PDN, as seen by a circuit on the die, to peak at a resonant frequency of the PDN. The peak impedance may cause a large voltage ripple to appear on a power rail of the die when the circuit excites the resonant frequency of the PDN. The ripple may cause circuit elements on the die to malfunction.